


I wonder if your therapist knows (everything about me)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [39]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Consensual Infidelity, F/F, Married Couple, POV Alana Bloom, Scheming, Season/Series 03, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I know exactly what I’m doing,” Alana says. She holds Bedelia’s gaze, wonders if she’ll see Hannibal in it, maybe understand his secrets. “Do you?”





	I wonder if your therapist knows (everything about me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Alana/Bedelia - affair.
> 
> This takes place in season three after Hannibal is in custody and after Alana has given birth to her and Margot's son. 
> 
> There is no technical "infidelity" in this, because Alana and Margot planned everything together.

“I’m not sure what you hope to accomplish with this affair,” Bedelia says, tone low and easy as she buttons her silk blouse. “You don’t seem to type to favor intentional cruelty.”

Alana smirks from where she’s sitting at the edge of the bed. _All that inflection leading up to the gut-punch_. “You’d be surprised,” she says, just as easy. “My wife thinks my taste in theater is about as cruel as it gets.”

She imagines her words invoking Margot like an incantation, placing her across the room in the overstuffed chair, legs crossed. _You can be clever when you want to be_ , Alana hears her tease. _Show me more_.

“You long to be close to people,” Bedelia says. “To _know_ them.” She leans down, blouse dipping to reveal the sliver of collarbone Alana laved with her tongue minutes before. “Do you think you know me now?”

Alana _could_ let the words hurt. She could go back to wondering if she can ever know _anyone_. But Margot is waiting at home, waiting for _something_ , and that infuses Alana with a righteous anger that would make her wife proud.

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” Alana says. She holds Bedelia’s gaze, wonders if she’ll see Hannibal in it, maybe understand his secrets. “Do you?”

She shrugs on her jacket and lets herself out. She hopes Margot lingers a bit.

She thinks in the end, one of them will get Bedelia, their broken doctor, their Lydia fucking Fell, to open her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall Out Boy's "The Last of the Real Ones."


End file.
